Tres Anonimos para Candy
by KiKu MaTsUMoTo
Summary: Un desconocido ha llegado a la vida de Candy, justo cuando su relacion con Albert comienza a ser mas cercana; ¿Aceptara Candy a este chico o se decidira por Albert?
1. Chapter 1

TRES ANONIMOS PARA CANDY

Capitulo 1

* * *

-Nos veremos mañana Janis-dijo Candy al pasar por la estación de enfermeras encaminándose hasta la salida

-Espera un poco Candy- le dijo la chica desde la ventanilla de atenciones- han dejado un paquete y un mensaje para ti- saco ambos la estación y los entrego a la pecosa rubia

-¡Que extraño!, la letra no me parece conocida…Bien, gracias Janis, buenas noches- dijo saliendo finalmente del edificio

Camino hasta la entrada del edificio disfrutando de la cálida brisa nocturna, había poca luz, así que no podía distinguir bien el mensaje del sobre, se encamino hasta la esquina de la cuadra, en donde había un poco más de iluminación, rasgo el sobre y saco la hoja que había en el interior. La letra era impecable, aunque no le parecía conocida, se desprendía del papel un sutil aroma que le parecía conocida, aunque no alcanzaba a recordar de donde, y empezó a leer el contenido

Querida Candy:

Me imagino que estarás preguntándote quien es el autor de esta carta, disculpa que por el momento no pueda satisfacer esa curiosidad, pero el anonimato me es necesario para poder expresarte lo que siento.

No quiero que pienses que soy un cobarde que se esconde en las sombras para no dar la cara, es solo que tu significas tanto para mí que el temor de ver una negativa en tus hermosos ojos me destruiría sin remedio, me propongo conquistarte poco a poco, atraves de pequeños detalles que tal vez te sirvan de pista para que puedas reconocerme.

Sabes?, desde hace mucho tiempo nació en mi corazón un sentimiento muy profundo por ti, y si hasta ahora me atrevo a externarlo es porque ya no puedo cerrar los ojos al hecho de que eres tú y solo tu quien puede hacerme feliz, y sé que yo también puedo hacerte feliz si tú me lo permites.

Junto con esta carta, te envío unos deliciosos dulces, quizás puedas descubrir quién soy cuando los pruebes, puesto que se que son tus favoritos

Recibe mientras tanto mi corazón que de hecho ya pertenece…

Candy doblo la hoja cuidadosamente con los ojos brillantes, mientras trataba de descifrar lo que sentía ante lo que había leído…¿Quién podría ser su admirador?

-¡Candy! –el ruido de un claxon y la voz del conductor del auto la hicieron volver a la realidad- ¡Perdón! Se me ha hecho un poco tarde- dijo Albert bajándose del auto, vestido en un traje casual en tono claro que hacia resaltar el azul de sus ojos- la junta con el consejo se ha prolongado más de la cuenta- le dijo mientras le daba un cálido beso en la mejilla

- No te preocupes Albert, de hecho, casi acabo de llegar- dijo la chica mientras con disimulo guardaba la carta en su cartera- además ya te he dicho que no tienes ninguna obligación de venir a recogerme, después de todo, se que tu agenda de trabajo es bastante pesada

-Créeme, pequeña, no es ninguna molestia en absoluto-Albert le abrió la portezuela del coche, mientras aspiraba el delicioso perfume de la joven, ese perfume que lo ponía nervioso, cerro el vehículo y se coloco detrás del volante tratando de disimular su turbación- ¿Te pasa algo Candy? Te noto algo extraña

Candy titubeo un poco, conocía de toda la vida a ese joven, pero, en el fondo no sabía qué pensaría él si sabia del contenido de la carta, así que solo atino a contestar

-Bueno, en realidad, me preguntaba….verás, he recibido este regalo, y no sé quien me lo ha enviado

-No tienes idea de quién te ha enviado eso? Eso significa que tienes un admirador secreto- le dijo con una mirada divertida- no me imagine que eso pudiera pasarte a ti…-la vio sonrojarse ante el comentario y luego le dijo-Y ¿Qué clase de obsequio te ha dado ese admirador?

-Bueno, de hecho, aun no lo he abierto

-Pues salgamos de dudas

Candy empezó a abrir con cuidado la caja y se sorprendió al encontrar en el interior sus golosinas favoritas

-¡Vaya!- dijo el chico- parece que tu admirador te conoce a la perfección, pues esa golosina te gusta bastante

Candy no dijo nada, buscando en su mente quien podría ser su desconocido admirador

* * *

Espero les guste chicas, es para ustedes!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

* * *

Esa noche Candy tuvo un sueño bastante extraño, en el veía la caja de golosinas, se acercaba a ella, pero al quererla tomar una mano se la arrebataba, una voz masculina, bastante familiar pero que de momento no alcanzaba a reconocer le decía

-Aun no es tiempo de que la tomes, debes encontrar dentro de ti para que sepas quien soy

Despertó un tanto confundida, con la impresión de saber a quien pertenecía la voz, pero sin atinar a saber quién era el

Esa tarde, después de salir del turno se reunió con Paty y Annie en una nevería, tenía que platicarles todo lo que le había pasado

-¡Ay Candy! Que romántico, un admirador anónimo-dijo Paty emocionada-¿tienes alguna idea de quién podrá ser?

-No, la verdad estoy muy confundida, quien quiera que sea, sabe lo que me gusta

- Piensa un poco-insistió Annie tal vez algún compañero de trabajo…

-No, definitivamente no creo que vaya por ahí

- Habrá vuelto Neil a intentar acercarsete?-le pregunto Patty

-Vamos Patty, eso es absurdo, Neil está muy dolido porque Candy no acepto su proposición…-Annie dudo un poco antes de atreverse a seguir hablando- Candy, ¿sabías que Susana se ha marchado a Europa en busca de una operación para recuperar la movilidad en sus piernas?

-Annie!- dijo Patty en tono severo- se supone que no le diríamos nada de eso a Candy hasta estar seguras de la información

Candy miró a sus amigas completamente confundida ¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

-Lo siento Patty, pero creo que Candy debe saber que ella hizo el viaje sola, al parecer le dijo a Terry que lo liberaba del compromiso hasta ver como salía de la operación, creo que hizo bien, pero entonces Terry….

-Terry podría ser tu admirador Candy- finalizo Patty

La rubia busco en su interior alguna emoción y se sorprendió de no encontrar lo que esperaba…había pasado ya más de un año desde que ella y Terry se vieran por última vez. Aun lo quería, pero sus sentimientos hacia él habían cambiado sin darse cuenta ella….¿sería acaso Terry que deseaba volver a su vida?

-En que piensas Candy? –dijo Annie al ver a su amiga tan callada- ¿piensas que pudiera ser Terry?

-Bueno, si, es solo que..

-Que Candy? Pregunto Patty

-Bueno, es que por un momento cruzo por mi cabeza que mi admirador podría ser Albert –dijo su nombre casi en un susurro

-¡Vamos Candy! ¿Albert?, no creo, la tía abuela Elroy sería capaz de desheredarlo-dijo Annie

Candy sintió que su corazón se estrujaba ante lo que había dicho su amiga, bajo los ojos pensando en cuanto le hubiera gustado que fuera él, su príncipe de la colina quien le hubiera enviado esa carta

* * *

Lamento en verdad, la equivocacion que cometi al reenviar el primer capitulo, me equivoque de archivo, una disculpa, pero esta vez espero que si llegue bien *_* gracias por todos los comentarios que me han enviado tanto aqui como en la GF de este año, se que no soy kla mejor escritora, pero me da gusto saber que les gusta lo que sale de mi loca cabecita...un beso

Kiku


	3. Chapter 3

Hola niñas, como por equivocacion baje repetido el capitulo 1, tengo que ponerme al corriente...aqui les traigo el capitulo 3 de esta historia, y la semana que entra esperen actualizacion

* * *

CAPITULO 3

Pasaron un par de días, la vida de la enfermera había vuelto a su rutina, el trabajo en el hospital consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo, luego Albert pasaba a recogerla, un día y otro igual, no había vuelto a recibir nada de parte de su admirador secreto, hasta llego a pensar que todo había sido algún tipo de broma. Fue hasta el fin de semana, precisamente el día en que descansaba cuando recibió una nueva sorpresa

Sábado por la mañana, ella estaba un poco cansada pues había tenido que hacer un doble turno para cubrir a una compañera enferma, así que pretendía dormir hasta más tarde, sin embargo, muy temprano la despertó el señor Thomas

-Srita Candy, traigo algo para usted

Candy se levanto con los ojos cargados de sueño y atendió la puerta mas dormida que despierta, sin embargo cuando abrió despertó de golpe al encontrarse frente a frente con un enorme ramo de flores blancas acompañadas por un sobre. Candy agradeció al casero y cerró la puerta nerviosa, deposito las flores en la mesa para abrir el sobre con mano temblorosa

_**"Querida Candy:**_

_**Supongo que te preguntaras como es que he obtenido este precioso ramo de flores…Bien, yo sé mucho de ti… sé quien las creo y lo que él significo en tu vida, sé que desde entonces esta flor te lo recuerda. Alguien que trabajo en la mansión me regaló hace mucho tiempo una flor, la cual he cuidado con esmero y ahora tengo un hermoso jardín de estos bellos ejemplares.**_

_**Ciertamente te conozco desde hace bastante tiempo, te he visto crecer como profesionista y como ser humano, y te he visto florecer al igual que esta flor hasta convertirte en una maravillosa mujer capaz de despertar el más profundo amor entre quienes te rodean; y es debido a esa nuestra continua cercanía la que en momentos me hace sentir muy vulnerable**_

_**En ocasiones, cuando veo tristeza en tu semblante siento un inmenso deseo de estrecharte para brindarte consuelo, Si estás alegre quiero prolongar tus sonrisas, y hay algunas ocasiones, aunque me apene un poco admitirlo que al ver de cerca tus labios muero de ganas de robarte un beso. Créeme Candy, siento que si te acercas un poco más te abrazaré para no soltarte hasta que aceptes mi cariño. ¿Crees poder hacerlo?, ¿crees poder brindarme la felicidad más grande del mundo al aceptarme?**_

_**Te quiero sin remedio"**_

Candy doblo la carta con manos temblorosas mientras intentaba tranquilizar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Quién podría ser este devoto admirador? ¿Quiénes más sabían de la Dulce Candy? Bueno, la lista se limitaba bastante…uno de ellos era Neil, aunque pensar en eso la provocaba dolor estomacal, luego estaba Terry….no, definitivamente él nunca utilizaría esas flores para acercarse a ella, siendo que fue él precisamente quien le ayudó a borrar los dolorosos recuerdos de Anthony, luego su mente volo hasta Albert, no podía evitar sentir un estremecimiento al pensar en que él fuera su admirador, pero ¿para qué hacerse ilusiones? Por su mente desfilaron imágenes de Albert consolándola una y otra vez, Albert salvándola de peligros inminentes, ¿Qué se sentiría recibir un beso de esos labios? ¿Cómo sería verse reflejada en el profundo azul de sus ojos? Candy no pudo reprimir un profundo suspiro al imaginarlo, pero ¿para que soñar? Albert solo la veía como una niña

-Albert- dijo casi en un susurro mientras abrazaba la carta

-Candy, estas ahí?- como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, la voz de Albert la hizo temblar- Candy- nuevamente toco la puerta

Con paso torpe fue hasta la puerta y le abrió paso al joven quien entro en el departamento con una canasta en la mano

-¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto completamente ruborizada

-Bueno, como hoy es tu dia de descanso, pensé en invitarte a un pic-nic –dijo alzando la canasta frente a los ojos de la rubia- bueno, eso si no tienes otros planes, por supuesto

-Desde luego que no, solo espera un poco hasta que me haya puesto algo más adecuado- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para ir a su recamara

-Veo que tu admirador te ha mandado un obsequio- dijo él tras un par de minutos- ¿te ha dicho ya quien és?

-N…No, sigue guardando silencio al respecto- contesto ella desde la recamara

-Y tu…¿le has reconocido? –su voz bajo de volumen un poco, Candy se quedó parada en la puerta de su recamara al verle de pie ante el hermoso ramo, en sus ojos se alcanzaba a ver una sombra de tristeza

-No- dijo finalmente mientras se acercaba hasta el rubio- pero al parecer él sabe de Anthony- bajo la mirada al recordar al difunto

-Porque lo dices? Albert la vio acercarse a la mesa y las lágrimas que empezaban a aparecer en los verdes ojos de la chica y no pudo evitar el deseo de abrazarla

Candy se acurruco contra el pecho de el rubio, tan cálido, tan seguro, y sin saber que decir dejo que la emoción que el recuerdo de Anthony buscara un desahogo

-¡Candy!, vamos, no llores por favor-dijo él, mientras sus manos se deslizaban con suavidad por la espalda de la chica- Recuerda lo que una vez te dije, cuando él recién había fallecido…Anthony te dio amor, no es bueno que lo recuerdes con lagrimas, cada cosa que has hecho en tu vida honra el recuerdo de él, estoy completamente seguro que desde donde esté él estará muy orgulloso de ver en lo que te has convertido- dijo mientras levantaba el rostro de candy y secaba sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano

El mundo parecía haberse detenido para Candy al verse reflejada en el profundo azul de los ojos del patriarca de los Andrew, su pulso se acelero vertiginosamente al notar lo cerca que tenia su rostro, sus manos apoyadas en ese poderoso pecho que la aprisionaba, su calido aliento que la envolvía junto con el delicioso aroma a maderas de su perfume, Candy sintió que sus piernas flaqueaban al sentir que los brazos de Albert la estrechaban aun más, cerro los ojos esperando con ansia infinita que esos labios se apoderaran de los suyos, que le robaran hasta el último aliento, que la transportaran hasta el cielo

¡BLAM!... el estrepitoso ruido de la ventana al cerrarse los saco de su ensoñación rompiendo con el magico momento, muy a pesar suyo y haciendo un esfuerzo increíble Albert se separó de ella para cerrár definitivamente la ventana condenada. Candy se apoyó en la mesa para no caer mientras sentía un inmenso frío a percibir la separación entre ella y Albert, su corazón aún no volvia a la normalidad cuando él regreso a su lado, lo miró con ojos anhelantes en espera de sus palabras

-Si ya estás lista, será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo él como si minutos antes no hubiese pasado nada, Candy respiro profundamente pensando si no había sufrido de alguna alucinación, sonrió y se encamino con Albert hasta el auto


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4.**_

* * *

Habían pasado ya dos días desde el maravilloso picnic en compañía de Albert. Se divirtieron mucho, platicaron de un sin fin de cosas, jugaron con Poupée, disfrutaron de una sencilla pero deliciosa comida, fue como si llevaran mucho tiempo siendo pareja, salvo por el hecho de que Albert no volvió a buscar una oportunidad de acercarse a ella, cosa que realmente le hizo sentir muy triste al pensar que nuevamente estaba a punto de entregar el corazón sin recibir nada a cambio.

Primero fue Anthony, que si bien correspondió a ese amor su relación se vio truncada por la muerte del chico, ese primer amor, un tanto idealista, y muy rosa se fue junto con el joven Brown.

Luego llegó a su vida Terrence, y con él un tipo diferente de amor, uno más real, un poco más físico, su primer beso se lo robó el en aquél entonces heredero inglés, y aprendió otro tipo de pesar, el de ver alejarse de su vida a quien amaba para hacer feliz a otra persona.

Y ahora, con la madurez que proviene del dolor y la vida, descubría el amor de una manera muy diferente a todo lo experimentado, finalmente había comprendido el profundo sentimiento que Albert despertaba en ella, lo amaba más de lo que jamás podría entender, estaba dispuesta a entregar su corazón sin remedio a él, aún cuando sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos.

-Albert, te amo tanto… ¿Algún día dejaras de verme como a una niña? ¿Algún día podrás corresponder a mi cariño?–, dijo la rubia mientras cerraba los ojos para soñar con él.

Había llegado nuevamente el fin de semana, y el día realmente había sido funesto para ella; el despertador no sonó a tiempo por lo cual llegó tarde al hospital, luego le había tocado una larga y pesada operación, para rematar a la hora de la comida le habían hecho entrega de un recado de Albert, en él le decía que lamentaba no poder pasar a recogerla esa noche debido a un compromiso muy importante al cual no podía dejar de asistir.

"Te lo compensaré pequeña" fueron sus últimas palabras, Candy no pudo evitar sentirse triste. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante que le impidiera a Albert pasar por ella?, sinceramente, tenía muchos deseos de llorar. Iba tan distraída que no alcanzó a ver la figura que tenia frente a ella.

-Lo lamento–, dijo al sentir que chocaba contra alguien.

-Ay Candy, siempre tan distraída-, dijo sonriente la anciana mujer.

-¡Abuela Martha! Lo siento, no la vi, ¿está todo bien?

-Oh, sí, todo está bien, he venido solamente a entregarte esto-, le entregó un sobre, Candy supo que era de su admirador.

-¿Quién te lo ha dado abuela?

-Eh, lamento no poder decírtelo Candy, solo debes saber que es alguien que las dos conocemos, y ahora debo marcharme, no sea que hable de más-, y se alejó a paso apresurado dejando a la rubia muy confundida.

_ ¿Alguien a quien las 2 conocemos?-, pensó -Bueno eso es un tanto complicado-, Candy recordó que Terry conocía a la abuela desde la vez en que se coló en el colegio San Pablo, y a Albert por haber trabajado juntos en el restaurante. Se acercó a la luz del farol para poder leer con mayor facilidad el contenido de la carta.

"_**Querida Candy**_

_**Ha llegado el momento de saber qué es lo que el futuro nos depara, realmente ya me es imposible verte solo desde lejos sin saber si puedo tener la esperanza de que formes parte de mi vida… Ya no puedo estar sin ti, te necesito a mi lado cada minuto de mi existencia formando parte de ella, hacerte feliz y serlo yo al saberte a mi lado.**_

_**Si finalmente quieres saber quién soy y darme una esperanza, por mínima que esta sea acepta la invitación que te hago… Esta noche pasará a recogerte un coche para llevarte al sitio en que podremos reunirnos, por favor, no me cierres las puertas a la felicidad, te espero.**_

_**Tuyo hoy y siempre."**_

-¡Candy!, ¡hey Candy!-, la voz de Annie la hizo brincar, guardó la carta y se dirigió hasta donde su amiga y Archie la esperaban.

-Hola chicos, disculpen, no los había visto.

-¿Otra carta de tu admirador anónimo?-, preguntó Annie.

-Sí, me invita esta noche, quiere que nos reunamos a hablar-, Candy no estaba muy segura de lo que debía sentir.

-¿Y piensas asistir Candy?, ¿no será algo peligroso?-, le dijo Archie.

-No lo creo-, le respondió la rubia-al parecer es alguien a quien ya conozco.

-Me parece muy raro que Albert no haya pasado por ti hoy-, dijo Annie para desviar un poco el tema.

-Bueno, él me avisó que tenía un compromiso muy importante, supongo que será de trabajo.

-La verdad, Albert ha estado muy nervioso el día de hoy-, señaló Archie- se la ha pasado de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, y cuando le quise preguntar lo único que me dijo fue que de esta cena dependía su futuro.

-¿Alguna cena de negocios?-, preguntó Annie.

-Creo que no, más bien pienso que nuestro Albert se ha enamorado.

-¡Enamorado!–, dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, desde que fue presentado como la cabeza de la familia, la tía abuela lo ha presionado para que se case, hasta ha invitado a la casa a algunas de las herederas más ricas de la ciudad, así que supongo que… -, el golpe del codo de Annie lo hizo callar, Candy había inclinado el rostro para evitar que vieran la profunda tristeza en su rostro.

-Vamos Candy-, dijo Annie- si vas a ir a la cita con tu admirador misterioso tienes que prepararte-, la tomó del brazo, sabía lo que Candy estaba sintiendo y quería ayudarla a seguir adelante. Candy se dejó conducir mansamente, el dolor que sentía en el corazón la tenía aturdida.

-Albert se va a casar, ¡se va a casar!-, se decía en silencio, lo había perdido, una inmensa pena cayó sobre ella.

* * *

Se que muchas querran lincharme...¿Albert se va a casar?...y entonces...¿quien es el enamorado? jejejeje, soy muy mala, pero las voy a dejar con la duda. Espero sus comentarios

Kiku Matsumoto *_*


	5. Chapter 5

_CAPITULO 5._

* * *

9:20 de la noche, dentro de 10 minutos su vida daría un gran cambio. De pie frente al espejo, Candy no podía menos que estar sorprendida por lo que veía en él. Realmente Annie se había esmerado en dejarla hermosa, y poco antes de retirarse se había sentado a hablar con ella

-Candy, se lo que estás sintiendo, se que estás enamorada de Albert pero… Aunque pueda sonarte doloroso, si tu cariño no ha de ser correspondido, debes darte la oportunidad de descubrir quién es tu admirador secreto, después de todo, al parecer él te conoce lo suficiente para hacerte feliz.

La rubia sabía que su amiga tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentir una punzada dolorosa al imaginarse a Albert con otra chica. Los golpes en la puerta la volvieron a la realidad, un tanto nerviosa acudió a abrir y se encontró con un elegante chofer.

-Señorita Candice White, me han dado instrucciones de pasar por usted, si se encuentra lista, podemos marcharnos.

Candy respiró profundamente, tomó su bolso de mano y siguió al hombre hasta el elegante coche que los esperaba. Aun estaba a un par de pasos cuando los faros de otro coche se acercaron a la posada, Candy sintió un deseo incontenible de correr al reconocer al conductor.

- ¡Candy!, ¡Candy!, espérame-, Albert gritaba desde el coche, la chica apresuró el paso, si él la alcanzaba ya no tendría el valor de marcharse, avanzó decidida y cuando estaba a punto de abordar la mano de él la detuvo.

-Candy, espera, ¿a dónde vas?

La chica sentía un inmenso nudo en la garganta mientras veía los azules ojos del chico, luego recordó las palabras de Archie, Albert se casaría con una dama de sociedad, ¿para qué prolongar su sufrimiento?

-Lo siento Albert, tengo que irme-, dijo mientras abordaba el vehículo- por favor, sé feliz.

El coche arrancó dejando al joven parado en medio de la calle, llamándola a gritos. Candy cerró los ojos, tenía que olvidar. El carro siguió su marcha, al poco rato habían salido de la ciudad, Candy se atrevió a preguntar.

-Perdone, ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?

-A una hermosa finca que se encuentra a unos cuantos kilómetros adelante, el señor la adquirió recientemente.

-Y… ¿puedo saber el nombre del señor?

-Lo siento señorita Candy, me temo que no estoy autorizado para responder esa pregunta.

Unos cuantos kilómetros más adelante alcanzó a ver una hermosa mansión, al frente un cuidado jardín le daba la bienvenida, Candy estaba asombrada pensando en quien podría ser el dueño.

El coche se detuvo a las puertas del edificio, un mayordomo la recibió y la condujo hasta una hermosa y discretamente decorada estancia. El fuego de la chimenea le brindaba un toque muy hogareño, entonces Candy vio un enorme cuadro en la pared, en él una hermosa mujer se encontraba sentada con un pequeño en su regazo. Candy se acercó para ver mejor… Esos rasgos le eran tan familiares… Entonces ella debía ser…

-Hola Candy, bienvenida a mi hogar-, la varonil voz que escuchó le provocó un estremecimiento, no, no podía ser, seguro su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, Candy se obligó a voltear, necesitaba salir de dudas.

De pie, y luciendo aterradoramente guapo estaba William Albert Andrew.

Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la imponente figura de Albert, de pie en la puerta, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible?

-Albert… Tú, ¿cómo es posible? tú te quedaste en…-, Candy no atinaba a poner en orden toda la avalancha de ideas que venían a su mente.

-De hecho Candy, hay dos caminos para llegar a este lugar, y yo tomé el más corto-, dijo él acercándose a la chica, quien aun no estaba segura de que era lo que pasaba.

-Albert, no entiendo, yo fui invitada por…

-Tu admirador anónimo-, le interrumpió el joven- bueno, eso es cierto, creo que ya es tiempo de que escuches lo que tanto he querido decirte-, Albert se encaminó hasta la chimenea y guardó silencio un par de minutos.

-Candy, durante mucho tiempo he esperado, guardando en silencio la profundidad de mis sentimientos, pero ya no puedo más. Tu sabes, nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo, te he visto crecer y florecer como las hermosas flores que creó Anthony para ti, he compartido tus penas, tus alegrías, tus triunfos y fracasos y hasta tus travesuras-, sonrió- y en mi corazón el cariño que siempre había tenido por ti se fue transformando con el tiempo en algo más, en un amor profundo, tan profundo que no puedo contenerlo por más tiempo-, Albert se giró hacia donde estaba ella, completamente paralizada por la inesperada confesión– Candy, dime, ¿acaso me amas tú? ¿Podrías darme al menos una esperanza para calmar la agonía en la que me encuentro?-, sus azules ojos la miraban suplicantes.

Candy lo vio acercarse muy despacio, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese instante, en su mente no encontraba las palabras para responder a la pregunta hecha por el hombre que había sido en su vida amigo, compañero, confesor, hasta cómplice en algunas travesuras juveniles, el hombre que la conocía como nadie y que en todo momento había estado cerca de ella.

-Albert-, dijo finalmente, cuando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta le permitió hablar- Yo, yo también estoy enamorada de ti… Pero la tía abuela…

-La tía abuela sabe perfectamente lo que siento por ti-, le dijo tomándola por los hombros- y sabe que no voy a cambiar de idea al respecto. Candy, dime que me aceptas, que quieres compartir conmigo el resto de nuestras vidas–, las manos de Albert eran cálidas y firmes, Candy se sentía entre las nubes, movió su cabeza en señal de aceptación, incapaz de decir nada más.

Albert se inclinó entonces para buscar los labios de la chica y le dio un beso suave, delicado, incitante; Candy respondió a la caricia con todo el sentimiento guardado en años, su Príncipe la amaba, ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida?

Cuando finalmente lograron separarse de esa tierna pero larga muestra de cariño, Albert arrodillándose frente a ella tomó su mano para colocarle el anillo de compromiso.

-Perteneció a mi madre, Candy, desde ahora te pertenece, junto con mi vida entera. Nos casaremos tan pronto George se haya encargado de todos los trámites correspondientes, no acepto pasar más tiempo sin ti, ¿estás de acuerdo pequeña?

Candy tenía ganas de gritar, de saltar, pero todo lo que alcanzó a hacer fue abrazar a Albert, incapaz de asimilar tanta felicidad

* * *

! se que muchas van a decir "era obvio", pero ¿que esperaban? espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y quiero prepararlas para el siguiente...de la manera mas atenta les aviso que el siguiente capitulo es algo...lemmon, asi que aquellas personas que no gusten de este tipo de literatura, disculpenme y esperen que publique el 6, pero a las que quieran saber que paso en el capitulo 5...las voy a hacer sufrir jua,jua,jua,jua...actualizare hasta la semana entrante jua,jua,jua,jua, si, soy muy malvada jijijiji

besos


	6. Chapter 6

_CAPITULO 6._

* * *

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo tres semanas después, cuando se arreglaron todos los detalles legales, esperar más tiempo era algo que ni Albert, ni Candy estaban dispuestos a hacer.

Ese día, rodeados de sus amigos y algunos familiares dieron el "Sí, acepto" ante Dios y ante los hombres, luego se marcharon de viaje de bodas, dispuestos a empezar una vida llena de felicidad.

La noche casi había caído sobre la ciudad cuando los recién casados llegaron finalmente a su nuevo hogar. Candy lucia esplendorosa ataviada aun en su albo vestido de novia, y a Albert estaba resultándole un verdadero reto mantenerse concentrado en el camino, ya que Candy no lo hacía muy fácil cuando se acurrucaba junto a él.

Albert estacionó el coche frente a la entrada de la mansión y tras entregar las maletas al mayordomo, dio instrucciones de que todos se retiraran a celebrar por los novios, luego se volvió hacia Candy y alzándola en los brazos entró con ella por la puerta principal.

Llegaron hasta la amplia y hermosamente decorada habitación ahora matrimonial, donde encontraron una fría botella de champaña esperándolos. Albert dejó su preciosa carga y dirigiéndose a la mesita sirvió dos copas del dorado líquido y le entrego una de ellas a su ahora esposa.

-Brindo por ser el hombre más afortunado del planeta, y por ti... La más hermosa de las mujeres

Candy tomó el contenido de un solo trago, y un intenso cosquilleo le recorrió el cuerpo, Albert sonrió al ver el aturdimiento de Candy, y decidió no darle una gota más de licor.

-Candy, pequeña-, dijo tomando la copa de la chica y dejándola junto con la suya en la mesa- será mejor que no te precipites, no estás acostumbrada al licor-, puso un dedo en los labios de la chica y lo deslizo lentamente por los contornos- Toda la tarde he esperado para poder besarte-, dijo mientras besaba los cerrados ojos de la chica.

-He esperado tanto para poder estrecharte-, sus brazos se ciñeron en la pequeña cintura.

-He contado cada minuto del día para poder tenerte para mí y para nadie más- dijo mientras sus labios se posaban con cuidado en los de ella.

Candy empezó a sentirse extrañamente mareada, pero no a causa del licor, eran los embriagantes besos de Albert los que producían ese aturdimiento. Jugando con sus labios, y explorando cada rincón de su boca, robándole el aliento… Candy empezó a sentir como la sangre corría velozmente por sus venas, concentrándose en partes de su cuerpo que jamás imaginó.

Albert acariciaba su cuerpo con maestría, mientras besaba su blanco cuello, mordisqueando con delicadeza los lóbulos de sus orejas, siguiendo la ruta que marcaba su pulso a través de la piel tan fragante.

Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, rogando que el continuase y enredando sus dedos en la rubia y sedosa cabellera de él, de pronto, Albert dio un paso hacia atrás, haciendo que su cuerpo se sintiera vacio.

-Pequeña… ¿No deseas refrescarte?, quizás quieras… ¿comer algo?

¡Que se fuera al demonio toda la comida del mundo! ¿Quién podría pensar en comida en ese momento?, si ella todo lo que quería era estar en esos brazos tan amados, sin embargo, como siempre, el tenia razón, sentía que un intenso calor la envolvía.

Tomó pues el maletín en que había puesto el hermoso neglille que le obsequiara la señora Britter y se encaminó al baño, dejando a Albert como león enjaulado, paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación… Él nunca había fumado en su vida, pero ¡Diablos, como deseaba tener en ese momento un cigarro en sus manos!, se despojó del saco y del moño, abrió los primeros botones de su camisa… Sentía que se ahogaba de calor, abrió la puerta del balcón buscando un poco de aire. La fresca brisa nocturna le dio un poco de alivio, suspiró profundo resignado a esperar.

En el baño, Candy sintió el frio y refrescante liquido recorrer su cuerpo mitigando aunque muy levemente ese fuego que amenazaba devorarla, luego se puso el delicado neglille, pero con angustia notó que aquello era más encaje que tela… ¿Qué pensaría Albert al verla así? Cuando finalmente salió de la habitación ésta estaba a obscuras, se encaminó hasta el lecho pensando si acaso el joven se habría quedado dormido, pero el lecho estaba vacío ¿Dónde se habría metido?

Albert la miraba desde la puerta que daba al balcón, completamente mudo ante la bella aparición. Su pulso se aceleró en menos de un segundo y una dolorosa punzada al sur de su cintura le hizo soltar una exclamación involuntaria. Candy se viró y pudo al fin verlo.

Albert se acercó a ella, con los ojos centelleantes, como 2 rocas incandescentes, capaces de derretir todo cuanto miraba, la chica casi podía sentir como la desnudaba a distancia e involuntariamente se llevó las manos al pecho en un vano intento de cubrirse, pero no logró su objetivo, sus manos ya la habían atrapado, Albert buscó las pequeñas muñecas de ella y depositó un sensual beso en ellas.

-Pareces una diosa, convertida en mujer-, le dijo con la voz cargada de deseo, mientras sus brazos la atrapaban posesivos.

-P… pensé que te habías quedado dormido-, dijo ella apenas con un hilillo de voz.

- Eso sería imposible, ya que tú me has quitado el sueño, mi pequeña- luego alzó la barbilla de la chica y la enmarco entre sus fuertes manos- Te amo Candy, te amo más de lo que pueda decirte- el beso que le dio, dejo a Candy temblando de pies a cabeza, nada en la vida la había preparado para algo así.

El suave sabor de sus labios tenia ahora un sabor más adictivo, su lengua explorando cada parte de su cuerpo le provocaba choques eléctricos, no supo en qué momento él la alzó entre sus brazos para depositarla amorosamente en el lecho, donde continuó con su delicioso escrutinio.

Acariciándola de arriba abajo, deslizando sus manos por entre el fino encaje de su neglille. Candy ahogó un grito cuando sintió los delicados botones que coronaban sus senos endurecerse al entrar en contacto con el pecho de Albert, aquello era un dulce tormento, el chico seguía delineando cada centímetro de aquel virginal cuerpo que se entregaba sin reserva alguna, deleitándose en saborear esa piel que lo enloquecía.

El calor que lo recorría era sofocante, lo que se aprisionaba al sur de su cintura necesitaba libertad, necesitaba tocar con toda su piel la de la chica.

Candy lo vio ponerse en pie y despojarse del exceso de ropa, asombrándose al ver la perfección de ese cuerpo por vez primera, su ancha espalda, sus largas y bien definidas piernas, esa estrecha cadera. El resto de su cuerpo… No quedaba visible a sus ojos, pero el ajustado bóxer que lo ocultaba, la verdad no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Candy trago en seco, incapaz de apartar la vista de él.

Albert volvió a tenderse a su lado, viajando con sus labios por todo el cuerpo de ella, deteniéndose en aquellos sitios que la chica se mostraba más sensible, y sin darse cuenta fue despojándola de su ropa.

Un intenso pudor se apoderó de Candy al percatarse de ello, sin embargo, el deseo que se estaba apoderando de ella era más fuerte que su natural pudor. Y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se arqueara al sentir esos labios en los cerrados botones de sus senos, haciéndolos florecer ante la sensual caricia. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció de placer, Albert fue preparándola para recibirlo con suaves movimientos, haciéndola escalar poco a poco los peldaños de su iniciación como mujer.

Tratando de contenerse para no atemorizarla con la intensidad de su pasión, ya habría tiempo para eso después, ahora, ella debía aprender por si misma esa parte de su naturaleza que le era desconocida. Entrelazó sus cuerpos de manera natural, permitiendo que fuera ella quien marcara el paso.

Llevándola poco a poco y con ternura para hacerla pasar por el umbral de la madurez carnal. Candy sintió ese definitivo paso que dejaba atrás a la niña para convertirla en una mujer completa. Albert fue tan delicado y tierno en ese paso, y acercándose a su oído murmuro con voz ronca…

-Mi princesa, me has dado el inapreciable regalo de tu doncellez, y con ello, me has encadenado a tu cuerpo, convirtiéndome en tu esclavo-, luego la abrazó y así permanecieron juntos, prodigándose tiernas caricias, para dar paso de nuevo al ritual de ese amor que finalmente se demostraban sin reservas, una y otra vez, llenos de pasión… Hasta que el sueño los venció a ambos

* * *

^_^ Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, porque deverdad que batalle para que me quedara como yo queria...pero el resultado, creo yo, fue bueno...en fin, espero sus reviews

Kiku


	7. Chapter 7

**Epílogo**

El fresco de la mañana y el lejano canto de los pájaros llegaron a los oídos de Candy, anunciando que el día había llegado, se negó a abrir los ojos queriendo prolongar la maravillosa sensación que experimentaba.

Podía sentir el brazo de Albert rodeando su cuerpo, un abrazo amoroso y posesivo, como si aun en sueños necesitara sentir el contacto de su piel, para estar seguro de que nada había ya que los pudiera separar. Candy se acurrucó contra su pecho deseosa de poder escuchar el tranquilo palpitar de su corazón.

El cálido aliento del joven, mezclado con su delicioso aroma envolvía a Candy en una nube de recuerdos.

-Albert-, pensó-mi amado, mi príncipe de la colina, cuantas veces apareciste en mi vida en el momento justo en que más te necesitaba… Cuando estuve en peligro, cuando perdí a algún ser querido, cuando necesitaba un impulso para tomar una decisión… Has sido siempre la fuente a la que podía acudir; tu madurez, tu paciencia han sido la pauta que me ha guiado para tomar una determinación.

Candy abrió los ojos finalmente, y pudo ver su neglille y el traje de Albert entrelazados en dulce descuido, como entrelazadas habían estado sus vidas desde hacía mucho tiempo…

Albert era todo cuanto Candy había soñado en un hombre… Y mucho más. Su infinita ternura y su inmensa pasión se mezclaban para enseñarle a comprender la maravillosa sensación del amor pleno, y ella era por su parte la fuente de luz y paz que el necesitaba para seguir adelante, eran, como siempre habían sido, las dos partes de una misma unidad.

Candy deslizó sus dedos por el atractivo rostro de Albert, dudando aun de la maravillosa realidad de tenerlo a su lado. Un profundo suspiro le anunció a la chica que él estaba a punto de despertar, sintió remordimiento por sacarlo de su sueño, cerró los ojos para ocultar su pequeña travesura.

-Candy…-su voz entró a los oídos de la chica como una fuente inagotable de ternura- …Sé que has despertado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Estabas con los ojos cerrados.

-No necesito tener los ojos abiertos para poder verte… Tu perfume y tu imagen ya forman parte de mí-, dijo mientras la abrazaba como si aun fuese esa pequeña que encontrara llorando en la colina- y no necesito estar dormido para soñar contigo-, dijo buscando sus labios para conducirla con un beso a ese mundo maravilloso que solo pertenecía a ellos.

-Albert-, dijo ella fingiendo disgusto- es mejor que nos apresuremos o podemos perder el barco para ir a nuestra luna de miel.

Albert por toda respuesta atrajo a la chica hasta su cuerpo, gozando al ver el rubor que cubrió su rostro

-No hay prisa por ir a ningún lado-, dijo clavando el azul zafiro de sus ojos cargados de pasión-he pensado que para viajar tenemos mucho tiempo, y para disfrutar de nuestra luna de miel… Lo único que necesitamos es estar juntos, ya sea en Europa…-, le besó la frente-África-, y le besó las mejillas- …Ó en el sitio más bello del mundo.

-¿Y cuál es ese sitio?-, preguntó Candy mientras miraba con intenso amor y ternura el rostro del hombre que mientras le hablaba le demostraba su devoción.

-Aquí, entre tus brazos-, dijo besando finalmente su cuello

-¡Te amo, Albert!-, contestó ella llena de felicidad-Mi príncipe, mi admirador secreto… Mi amado esposo.

F I N

Bueno chicas, es el final, tal y como a mí me gustaría que fuera.

Su amiga

Kiku


End file.
